What Do People Do On Dates?
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: Natsu's finally gone and asked Lucy out, but it seems like their little date is going downhill, and fast. The Dragon Slayer tries to make it special for the blonde, but he still doesn't get it; What do people even do on dates?


**What Do People Do On Dates?**

**Here's to Kris, who's mah brownie eating partner in crime. Live long.**

* * *

><p>For years everyone would give an exasperated sigh or a slight smile of amusement and say, "Ask her out already, Natsu."<p>

Natsu Dragneel would run his hands fretfully through his hair; avert his dark onyx eyes away from the blonde devil and say, "I'll come around to it."

He hated the fact that he, The Fire Dragon Slayer, who wouldn't have a moment's hesitation to rush in and destroy an entire enemy guild on his own, who was one of the bravest mages in all of Fiore, couldn't pluck up the courage to expose his feelings to Lucy Heartfilia.

And _everything_ about her attracted him; it wasn't simply her mischievous yet gentle brown eyes or the smile that seemed to bring in sunshine amidst a downpour, but her very essence enthralled him. He marveled at her kindness, her quiet strength, her light teasing, even the way she could be a friend to anyone in need.

Yet, he simply couldn't imagine a girl like _her_ ever wanting to date the boy he was sure she felt was nothing but her best friend. In fact, he was so sure of her rejection, the one November afternoon he finally blushed and stammered his way into asking her out, he remained frozen in shock when she laughed out a soft yes.

"Natsu?" Lucy snapped her delicate fingers in front of the boy's face, her smile fading into a confused frown. "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Did you say yes?" Natsu responded after a second, voice hoarse.

Lucy wasn't an idiot; she knew Natsu was in love with her, and it kind of annoyed her that he should ever consider she could turn him down—how nervous he seemed. But she had trusted him with her magic, with her safety and even her life. She was assured she could trust him with her heart.

So she gave him a light embrace. "Yes, Natsu. That's exactly what I said." She pulled back. "You big dope."

* * *

><p>Lucy was all hyped up and her nerves tingled with sparks of nervous energy. She had been on her share of dates before, but she didn't remember feeling this ecstatic—maybe because it was Natsu. Natsu, who she always thought was her own personal sun, but always pushed the thought of. The Natsu who had asked her out.<p>

She had picked out a dark blue dress—one she knew Natsu liked especially. Because it was chilly outside, she slipped on dark stockings and shrugged on a soft quarter-sleeve black jacket. Her mind wandered to where Natsu would be taking her that evening as she leaned over the dressing table and swept her hair back, admiring herself in the looking-glass.

Eyeliner—check. Mascara—check. She angled herself at the mirror. Cherry lip-gloss—check. Chanel—definite check.

Lucy slipped into her knee high boots, grabbed her purse and unlocked the front door, walking out into the chill. She was supposed to meet Natsu at the Magnolia Square but as she walked the streets on her way, she kind of wished Natsu had picked her up or something.

_But then_, she suppressed a smile. _He's motion sick. What's he going to pick me up on? A dragon?_

Lucy had left her Celestial keys at home; she wanted to forget missions and guilds and battles and magic because all she wanted was to have fun with Natsu. And she was sure that with him, it would be great wherever they were. She couldn't count the number of times he made her burst out laughing or break into a reluctant smile in the direst of situations; a night he planned out just for the two of them should be better than her wildest imaginations of a first date with him.

As she neared the Square, she looked up to see light snow falling. Lucy grinned; she loved snow.

Natsu had said he'd meet her near the central park in the Square, so she looked around for a shock of brightly coloured hair when she reached the place. The Dragon Slayer wasn't anywhere to be seen…

It was a good fifteen minutes that Lucy stood there like an idiot, while some boys on the other side gawked at her.

"Geez," she muttered to herself. "It must look so stupid for me to stand here all dressed up."

She twirled on her heeled boots and clasped and unclasped her purse, then she wandered off to peer in through shop windows and then, when she realized she was freezing by now, decided snow probably wasn't _that_ good.

Just when she was about to throw a boot at someone, there was a light tap on her shoulder. "Lucy!"

Recognizing Natsu's voice, she turned around. "You're late." Her eyebrow cocked up as she took in her date's state—he was wearing a T-shirt completely drenched, and faded jeans. His hair was a mess and the only thing normal about was his usual scarf.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Lucy, I got caught up."

"Caught up how, exactly?" Lucy knew she shouldn't be so harsh with him, after all, he looked so nervous. But you need to keep boys on their toes.

Natsu gestured down at his clothes. "I left my house and then Happy came out of nowhere. So I tried to ask him to stay the guild tonight but he was insistent on coming along and I got into a fight with him—and well," He looked sheepish. "Long story short, I fell into the river."

The blonde Mage suppressed a laugh, unsure whether to be exasperated or bemused. She settled for a slight shake of her head. "You're such an idiot, Natsu."

"I know." He grinned hopefully, waiting for the forgiving smile he knew he would get. And he did.

Lucy began to walk with him as she asked, "Don't you at least have a jacket on? It's snowing."

"Fire Dragon Slayer, remember?"

"Well being one isn't the only reason you're a 100 degree C." Lucy winked at him.

A steady blush crept up Natsu's cheeks. "You're being exceptionally complimentary tonight."

Lucy shrugged. "I _am_ complimentary."

"Prove that a bit more."

"You're a bit hot wearing a T-shirt that clings to you," Lucy said, pointing to his soaked clothes which were, however, rapidly drying off due to the heat that Natsu emanated.

"I like this complimentary thing." Natsu grinned wolfishly, all his canines bared.

Lucy giggled a bit. "So where are you taking me?"

The Slayer stopped in his tracks and a sudden confused look came onto his face. "What do you mean?"

Her previous wave of affections rapidly dissipating, Lucy frowned. "Aren't you taking me somewhere for our date?"

"Oh…well I thought we could just go to my favourite place."

"Where's that?"

Looking excited and bit relieved at the blonde's question, he hurried onto explain; "There's this amazing place in the woods; if we climb up there we can see the whole city from there."

Lucy blinked. "Natsu," she said slowly but firmly. "If hiking is what you wanted to do, you could've just told me. You honestly think I'm going to the woods in a dress?" _Not_ to mention the heeled boots.

"But why did you wear a dress?" Natsu whined out, before he clapped a hand to his mouth in horror; he was never really as reckless and thoughtless as everyone thought him to be, he could be exceptionally gentle and teasing when he wanted, but sometimes he knew he behaved like a child when he spoke before thinking.

Little hurt clouded Lucy's brown eyes—didn't he even _notice_ this dress? The one he had, stammering and blushing, said looked good on her a few months ago?

But who was she kidding? How would Natsu ever remember what dresses she wore? She ignored her hurt and said, "I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't go there with you. We could go the amusement park, perhaps?"

His eyes brightened at that idea; he remembered Lucy saying she loved going there once, because he remembered almost everything she said and did.

And he wanted her to have fun—everyone told him to go on a date with her, but no one told him what people _did_ on a date!

"Yes. Let's." He smiled and Lucy's eyes softened. It was only ten minutes away so they could walk there.

Lucy's lashes flickered down at Natsu's hand by his side as she walked. The several times she had held onto him during battles but she couldn't think of reaching out and holding his hand right now.

Why was going on a date with him so awkward? Why wasn't it a natural as breathing, like it always with them?

_Stop it_, she said to herself sternly. _Stop ruining it_.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her hand to twine their fingers together, but Natsu lifted his at the same moment. "Look!" He pointed above. "We're here."

Lucy's eyes twitched in barely suppressed irritation as she dropped her hand. Instead she looked up at the glittering lights of the amusement park, eyes caught of the carousel and the magnificent roller coaster.

"I haven't been here for so long!" Lucy breathed out, her eyes shining as they reflected the lights. Natsu looked at her, enthralled by her beauty.

"Where do you want to go?" He pointed to the Phantom House. "That place is hilarious. There?"

Lucy watched as a couple exited the Phantom House, the girl screaming and holding onto the boy's arm. Sure, it would be great to feel protected by Natsu in there, but Lucy's first reaction would be to kick the ass of any made up ghosts rather than cower behind a boyfriend.

"Noo," she drew out.

Natsu looked around, pursing his lips. "How about the water slide?"

Lucy stared at him. "It's eight o' clock Natsu," she said. "And the water slide's closed down."

"Right…."

"The carousel…"

"That's one dizzy ride."

They looked around awkwardly until Lucy voiced what she actually wanted to do; "Can't we go on the rollercoaster? The last time I came here, I was too young to get on it."

"The what now?"

.

.

.

Five minutes later Lucy and Natsu were strapped to the red double seats of the roller coaster, and Lucy's face was alight with joy. Natsu knew it was a bad idea for a Dragon Slayer to get on a freaking roller coaster, but Lucy looked so happy…he couldn't bear the look on her face if he told her no. And as kindhearted as she was, she probably wouldn't say anything about it.

_Be a man_, Natsu quoted Elfman to himself. _It's just a ride_.

Well, he was out of manliness by the time the evil ride had done the drop from the top of the ride. It had been going well, with Lucy's hand so close to his own, and as the coaster sped up steadily along, he found himself thinking; _Hey, this isn't that bad_.

Dragon's underwear, was he wrong. The second the ride reached its peak, it dropped down all of a sudden, leaving Natsu's stomach behind. The wind roared in his ears and blood pounded in his head as he felt nausea taking over.

Lucy screamed out in elation along with the rest of the people, her eyes on the tiny cars on the streets beyond. The ride looped around twice, and she loved the energy flowing through her. Tonight was finally going great.

Once the ride ended, she was too excited to notice that Natsu turned an unflattering shade of comical blue. As she got down, she turned around to face Natsu, laughing a bit dizzily.

"Are you hungry Nat—" She shrieked as Natsu made an incoherent noise and threw up at her feet. On. Her. Boots. Yep, the new ones.

Onyx eyes wide with shock, Natsu raised a fist to his mouth and rushed off to the nearest trashcan.

People stared at Lucy as she passed and kids snickered right into their cotton candy. Lucy hadn't smoothed her hair down once she got down from the ride, so it stuck up more in her barely veiled fury as she looked down at her new boots covered in puke.

"Oh Mavis." She slipped out from her shoes and stepped away from the place. One look at them and she knew it was impossible for her to carry these home. Thank God she was still wearing stockings and her feet weren't bare.

All Lucy's previous excitement fading away fast like dust in the wind, she made her way to a lone bench and sat down, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Shit," she murmured. "How could I forget he's motion sick? And he didn't even remind me…"

Sitting there, she wondered who was having a worse night; she, or Natsu.

But it could still get better—she should give him a chance.

"Luce." Natsu's voice came out of nowhere. "Lucy, please forgive me." He appeared in front of her, crouching down, his face scrunched in apology. "I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry!'

"It's fine," Lucy sighed. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…you hungry?"

Lucy glanced at the harmless puked on boots a few feet away and said, "Uh. Not anymore. Come on, let's go."

They stood up, and Lucy thought maybe it wasn't so bad after all. It didn't need to be perfect, because Natsu was always the same Natsu she loved. The fact that he didn't understand what people did on a date…

Natsu looked at her as they walked, feeling stupid. He couldn't believe he just threw up on her shoes. Erza would murder him if she found out.

A group of boys, probably a little older than they were, halted in their steps as Lucy walked past, smirking and nudging each other.

"Hey lady!" One of them called. "No shoes with that sexy dress on?"

Lucy glared at them. Natsu's blood began to boil as he hastened forward, how dare they talk to _his Lucy_ that way?

"Yeah!" Another one called; they looked human and not Mages. "She's the hot blonde from Fairy Tail!"

Stepping forward, Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's jacket, jerking her a bit too harshly behind him as he stared coldly at the group of boys. "Shut." He growled. "Up."

They snickered, obviously drunk, and scattered to surround the both of them, looking smug. "Oooh," a tall one drawled. "Looks like she's taken boys."

"Damn right," Lucy snapped, but Natsu just gripped her arm tighter, refusing to let her fight them.

"Such language from a beauty like that," The first boy said, winking. "Like talking dirty?"

"I said _shut up_!" Natsu roared, but he was quickly stopped from rushing out and doing something thoughtless by Lucy's scream.

"What? What?" Natsu whipped around to see if the blonde was hurt, but the boys were fast stepping away, faces shocked. "He's a Mage too," they whispered.

"Natsu, _leave my jacket!_" Lucy suddenly yelled, and the Slayer released her, bewildered. In his anger, like usual, he had burned whatever was closest to him, in this case, her jacket. Flames ran up her shrug until she shrieked and took it off as fast as possible.

"I'll stop it, I'll stop it!" Natsu hurried forward and began to stamp on the jacket on the ground, trying to stop the flames.

"Aaaah quit stomping Natsu!" Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Huh? I'm just trying to—"

"Thousand Council butts, Natsu, you're ruining it!"

After a few seconds, it stopped burning and he stepped away.

Lucy, Natsu and their spectators stared a piece of black cloth on the ground, a gaping hole through it. Once a jacket.

"_Mavis_." Lucy groaned, looking furious. She looked as if she would start screaming at Natsu, and opened her mouth to probably yell out a lot of things, but she didn't. She just threw up her hands in exasperation and ran out of the amusement park gates.

"Lucy…wait!" Natsu ran after her, calling as loud as possible.

She didn't turn around.

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm down. Her face was flushed but the cold air bit her without anything but a dress and stockings on to cover her. She wished for Natsu's warmth, and then didn't.

"Stupid Natsu." She scowled into the distance. "Baka."

She slowed down and stopped running as she reached the Kardia Cathedral; it was beautiful, even more in the lights of the city. The glass panels seemed to glow with a bluish light.

Someone collided into her and in a sudden yell she fell to the ground. But two hands reached out and caught her around the waist—Natsu—and flipped her so he crashed down to the pavement with her on top of him.

Forgetting her anger with him she breathed out, "Natsu, are you alright?"

He looked up at her, both breathing heavily. "No," he exhaled. "Because you're mad at me and I ruined your evening so no, I'm not alright."

"Natsu…"

"Luce, listen. I've never been on a date before, I'm not as experienced as you are." He tried to catch his breath; he probably ran all the way after her. "I don't know what your expectations are, but I'm sure as hell me showing up late and ruining your clothes wasn't part of the plan."

"Hey, Natsu…"

He braced himself on his elbows and they got up. Lucy noticed his eyelashes were fringed with a bit of snow and reached out tentatively to brush them away with her fingers.

"Come on," he said suddenly, after a moment of silence.

"Where?"

But Lucy didn't get a response—the other Mage caught her wrist and pulled her along to the Kardia Cathedral. As Lucy followed him into the cathedral, she didn't get much time to marvel at it's splendor the beauty which always took her breath away. Because Natsu took her up the winding, rickety stairs instead.

She whispered out in the dim light, "We aren't supposed to be—"

"Just come along. We won't get busted, trust me."

They kept climbing, and Lucy was about to think that Natsu wasn't doing much except making her climb a hell lot of stairs and give her sore feet, when he pulled her up to the last landing.

They slipped in through a glass door and out on the roof of the Kardia Cathedral. Cold wind greeted them as they came onto the roof, but Lucy was looking out at the tiny glittering Magnolia in front of them.

She never knew they could come up here.

Hesitantly, she walked a few steps; the open space here was vast. There were spikes jutting out in marble, barricading the place. She walked over to the edge, leaning over, enthralled.

"You didn't like the woods," Natsu said as he came and stood next to her. "This better?"

Eyes on the streets, Lucy nodded. "Much."

He touched her fingers lightly and she felt a jolt of heat in her stomach. She turned to face Natsu, her fingers winding to join with his.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "For tonight."

Moving closer to him, Lucy whispered back, "I'll think about forgiveness if you get me new boots."

Laughing, Natsu drew her in and touched his forehead to hers. "As many as you want."

Lucy moved away a bit, looking up at the snow as it continued to fall. She shivered, and Natsu cursed silently. "Shit. You must be freezing," he muttered. He looked about a little helplessly, and then suddenly reached up and unwound his scarf.

He threw it around Lucy's shoulders. The gesture seemed as casual and natural as every selfless act Natsu ever did.

Lucy breathed in his scent, blushing a bit. This piece of cloth, seemingly insignificant, was as important as life to Natsu. The only thing Igneel had left him.

"You never give your scarf to anyone," she said in awe.

"You're not just 'anyone', Lucy," Natsu said simply, but firmly. "And by the way," he added. " I forgot to tell you. I still love that dress on you." The dim bluish glow of the cathedral reflected off his face as he smiled.

… "You remember?" Lucy's eyes widened. Her mind went to back to the evening—all that he had messed up doing, he had started out doing for _her_. How could she even have imagined that Natsu would ever dismiss her off as someone not worth it?

"Lucy, I remember every little thing about you since the day I met you at Hargeon." Natsu sounded absolutely serious. "Don't you ever see how brave you are? How strong and how beautiful and how kind? Could I ever forget anything about you?" He paused, then answered his own question. "Because if I did, that'd be a shame."

Hearing his words, Lucy felt hot tears stinging her eyes. He said everything to her so simply, like he meant it and there couldn't ever be any reason for him to not mean it.

Lowering her head, she ducked and pressed herself to his chest. His arms came around her as she felt his lips tentatively brush her head. "What's wrong?"

"You know," Lucy pulled her head back a little, half laughing, half-crying. "If you have to kiss me, just do it. Don't be so nervous."

A snowflake fell on Lucy's cheek as she said these words, and Natsu laughed. He lowered his lips to her cheek, kissing away the snow, and then lightly brought his lips down to Lucy's.

Lucy forgot about the imperfect date and her ruined boots and the messed up night. She forgot about being mad at Natsu and forgot about the unspoken words.

She leaned into him and felt nothing but his hands steadying her and his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Fairy Tale Guild, Natsu Dragneel was cowering behind a half broken pillar, a terrified expression on his face.<p>

Erza seemed to be covered in wrathful red flames as she glared down at him, all her swords bared. "Natsu!" She shouted. "I'm asking you for the last time…did you ruin Lucy's boots?"

"N-no… I mean yes…Erza I'm so sorr—"

"NATSU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday lucyglitter11! Again, this is one day early but I can't post this tomorrow so I'm doing it today :D Have a smashing year, don't stop writing masterpieces, keep being amazing and have lots of cookies. Most of all, have a great birthday! This one was for you, hope you liked it ;) Love you loads :*<strong>

**And, that's a wrap. :D Liked my latest one shot? Drop in a review if you did guys ;)**


End file.
